Childhood Blue
by Alizee Carpoid
Summary: [AU] "Si ves cuando el sol se pone desde esta colina, por 51 días tu amor será correspondido". Xion había escuchado esa leyenda muchas veces, ¿Qué tenía de cierto?, no lo sabía, pero en casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Solo esperaba que por fin él se fijara en ella. Songfic. Rikushion. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** No, no, no lastimosamente Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, sino muchas cosas serían diferentes e.e, pertenece al genio de Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix :I. La canción "Childhood Blue", no es mía, es de Last Note *creo* y la canta Gumi Megpoid (Vocaloid).

-"Hablan los personajes"-

-"_Pensamientos amorosos y cursis de los personajes_"- (¿?)

-**Letra de la canción**-

* * *

**Childhood Blue**

* * *

"_**Si ves cuando el sol se pone desde esta colina, por 51 días tu amor será correspondido**_**"**

**Su escepticismo en mi emoción era evidente, Mientras el miraba hacia el cielo del verano…**

Ella había escuchado esto de parte de las chicas de su clase. "_Es solo un rumor_" trato de convencerse. Es decir, ¿Qué clase de persona se para en una colina, solo para ver como el sol se oculta, para que el chico que le gusta le corresponda por 51 días? Era estúpido, idiota y muchas cosas más. Entonces… ¿Qué demonios hacia ella en esa colina en ese preciso momento? Y para hacerlo más raro con su "amigo", del cual estaba enamorada profundamente desde niños. Riku, el chico modelo de su escuela. Alto, buen cuerpo, inteligente, frio como el solo y aun así, tenía a todas las chicas detrás de él. ¿Y ella? Solo su amiga, ganado a pulso desde pequeña, pero observo y se dio dé cuenta de que el miraba el cielo con una mirada extraña, como si…"_Deseara algo…_" pensó la chica.

**No hay formas de que crea, ¡solo es un rumor!**

**¡No hay forma!**

"**¿Qué tan desesperada estas?"**

**Escuchar que él diga eso, me molesta**

**¿Puedes dejar de mirarme como si fuera una idiota?**

**Es solo para la buena suerte**

**¡¿Bien?!**

**Cuando estas desesperada, ¡esta clase de cosas se vuelven necesarias!**

"**Nunca escuchas lo que te digo, eres como un niña"**

**No quiero escucharte, ¡porque ya lo he decidido!**

Riku se levantó y comenzó a decirle: "¿Realmente crees eso?, es solo un rumor, ya déjalo, además, ¿Por qué estás tan desesperada? Ni que el chico se fuera ir volando un día de estos" se burló claramente de ella. "¿_Y a el que le pasa_?" pensó un poco molesta, mientras lo ignoraba e iba por su bici para volver a casa. "Hey espérame" le grito mientras él tomaba su bici y trataba de alcanzarla. Ella solo respondió con un leve puchero: "Déjame en paz, solo es para la buena suerte ¿ok? Y…!DEJA DE MIRARME ASI! Respondió algo roja. El chico solo atino a reírse un poco, si solo lo hacía con ella, era su amiga ¿no? "Realmente eres un niña, aun no has crecido…literalmente" Se burló el chico.

"_Ignóralo y solo así quizás se olvide del asun-…espera…¡¿Me dijo enana?!_"- Pensó Xion con molestia, respiro y lo ignoro y simplemente le dijo; "Ignorare lo último que dijiste, pero sepa usted Sr. Riku que lo he decidido" Se detuvo y se dio vuelta y lo miro. El chico solo le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, mientras Xion gozaba con esa mirada; "Volveré aquí todas las tardes, pediré mi deseo, y usted no podrá impedírmelo" Se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba retadoramente. Riku solo sonrió de lado y se acercó hasta donde la chica e, inclinándose hacia su oreja, le susurro: "Pues te acompañare todas las tardes" y luego comenzó a pedalear calle abajo dejándola atrás rápidamente. La chica solo se sonrojo y después de maldecir de haberse enamorado de tal imbécil, comenzó a gritarle que la esperara mientras pedaleaba con fuerza.

**Me di de cuenta que me había enamorado y lo siento por él, mas y mas**

**Me he vuelto más sensible, más curiosa, y un poco más llorona**

**Así que reuniré estas pequeñas piezas de coraje por 51 días, por favor, ¡deja que mis sentimientos alcancen el cielo…!**

Llego a su hogar, saludo a su madre, subió corriendo a su habitación y se lanzó hacia su cama mientras abrazaba a su peluche, Berry-tan. Suspiro, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, recordó la mirada de Riku, sus palabras e, incluso, el roce de su aliento contra su oreja y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse enormemente. Y pues, ¿Desde cuándo? Era la pregunta aquí. Ella ya no lo recordaba, solo sabía que cuando lo supo, se volvió más sensible al estar con el –No podía ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos-, Curiosa a su modo –Quería saber el porqué de este repentino sentimiento y, más importante, el porqué, precisamente, el- y por supuesto mucho más llorona de lo que era –Aunque lo ocultara con esa actitud de "chica fuerte"-. Se le salían las lágrimas de solo saber que el chico nunca le correspondería. "_Pero por eso he dado este paso_" Pensó positivamente mientras, una vez más, se limpiaba las lágrimas, y tomo una decisión. "Dejare de ser una cobarde y en estos 51 días, me armare de valor y ¡le revelare mis sentimientos!" dijo con un coraje sacado de la nada.

_Y así con coraje, la chica de esta historia, Xion, decidió revelar su sentir hacia aquella persona especial._

**Se ve un poco áspero, es como si estuviera enojado**

**¡En serio!**

**Si tanto lo odias, ¡no tienes que venir conmigo cada día!**

**¡En serio!**

"**Se vuelve oscuro, así que es peligroso"**

**¡¿Me estas tratando como a un niño?!**

"**Probablemente no volverás a subir, de todas formas"**

"**Si, si, ¡mírame!"**

"**¿Es porque eres tú, por lo que puedo relajarme?" me pregunto,**

**Mientras escondo este amor, espero ser correspondida**

**El me consuela por tantas angustias, así que, quiero que mis sentimientos lo alcancen…**

Así pasaron los días, y ambos chicos, se dirigían a la colina para que la chica pudiera pedir su deseo mientras, sin saberlo, el chico pedía un deseo similar al de la chica. En una de esas tardes, Xion noto algo "_Parece molesto_" pensó y le pregunto qué pasaba. Fue respondida solo con una mirada indiferente mientras el chico tomaba su bicicleta para comenzar a marcharse. "Hey, Riku, ¿Qué te pasa?, si estas molesto por acompañarme, no tienes que hacerlo todo el tiempo, además…!Tú fuiste el que se ofreció a hacerlo!" Le increpo la pelinegra, ¿Qué le pasaba?, lo que faltaba que quisiera abandonarla en medio de esto. "_Pero no quiero que se valla…_" pensó lastimosamente la chica. Para su sorpresa, el chico se giró y solo le dijo: "Si te das de cuenta, ya está oscuro y esta no es una zona muy segura, así que apresúrate y vámonos" y se giró para comenzar a pedalear mientras la chica, sonrojada y avergonzada, tomaba su bici para seguirlo.

Más adelante, después de haber bajado la colina, deambulaban por las calles hacia sus respectivas casas, la chica pelinegra se detuvo haciendo que el chico también lo hiciera y la mirara con una cara de ¿Qué sucede?. La chica solo soltó: "Deberías dejar de tratarme como a una niña pequeña" junto con un puchero "Además, después de esto seguro ya no quieras seguir acompañándome ¿Verdad?" concluyo la chica un poco abatida. La reacción de Riku fue tan inesperada para ella. El chico solo atino a reírse y mirarla con una mirada bastante sincera mientras le decía: "¿Por qué dices eso? Estas loca, claro que te seguiré acompañando, después de todo soy tu amigo" concluyo. La chica en cuestión, solo atino a sonrojarse y hacer un puchero y decirle "Tu idiota, imbécil…" y montón de insultos "cariñosos" hacia su amigo mientras este se burlaba de su sonrojo. Xion solo pensaba algo en ese momento: "Con_ el puedo relajarme de tal manera"._ El chico solo le decía que todo estaría bien, que el chico le correspondería, sino ya se encargaría el de abrirle los ojos. Sonrió y soltó una risita y solo atino a pensar: "Si_, mírame, que te demostrare mis sentimientos, así que mírame atentamente, que yo…que yo… ¡te demostrare lo que siento y hare que me correspondas!_".

**Cuando nos volvimos adolescentes, crecimos separados**

**Te volviste alto, tu línea de visión se volvió más alta**

**Muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar, supongo que ser amigos de la niñez no es fácil.**

**Se siente inquietante.**

**Es como, vergonzoso**

**Ah…**

Mientras estaba acostada en su cama, recordó su pasado con Riku. Eran amigos de la infancia. Lo hacían todo juntos. Jugaban, saltaban, hacían bromas infantiles a los demás niños, estudiaban juntos, todo. Pero al entrar a la adolescencia…comenzaron a separarse. El chico se volvió popular, alguien con un gran coeficiente intelectual, el rey de los deportes y, por supuesto, el objetivo de muchas chicas. Como su estatura, el comenzó a mirar más allá, a aspirar a cosas más altas, olvidándose por ella, la cual lo observaba creer y a veces estar con alguna chica. Ella por su parte, no era alta, no era la más atractiva a los ojos de los chicos, si era muy inteligente y por ello se llevaba bien con sus profesores y algunos alumnos de grado mayor, eran muy normal verla conversando con ellos por los pasillos, aunque ella notaba como Riku los miraba, pero el porqué de esa mirada, no la entendía. Ella entendía que, quizás, ser amigos de la infancia, no era algo tan ventajoso. Que era inquietante, vergonzoso y nada lindo. Solo por eso se había apartado y, aunque, se seguían hablando, no era lo mismo. "Pero yo cambiare eso y diré lo que siento también, ya no lo ocultare más" susurro en su habitación recordando su promesa de hacer saber sus sentimientos.

**Cuando el sol se puso la vez 51, dos sombras, lado a lado, en la colina**

"**¿Qué debería pasar ahora? Quiero ayudar."**

**Mientras se quejaba, tome su mano**

"…**esto es…me enamore de ti"**

Era la última tarde en la colina. La n° 51. Y mientras el crepúsculo se apagaba, Riku solo atinó a decir: "¿Y ahora qué? Vamos dime… ¿Hay quemar algo o rezar algo? Vamos yo te ayudo". Xion sabía que no había que hacer más nada, pero aquí estaba. "_Es mi oportunidad_" respiro profundo y mientras Riku seguía quejándose y diciendo tonterías, tomo su mano y junto con el gran sonrojo que adornaba su cara le dijo: "Y-y-yo…tu…tu... ¡Me gustas!". El chico solo atino a mirarla con asombro, mientras su cara comenzaba a teñirse de un rojo profundo y luego comenzar a fruncir el ceño. Xion solo pudo pensar algo en ese momento: "_ De verdad que…tu forma de ocultar tu vergüenza…nunca cambiara_" y luego de eso comenzó a soltar una risita. Riku por su parte, solo atino a jalar su mejilla y gritarle lo mucho en que se había tardado y que si se trataba de alguna broma, juraba que nunca dejaría de torturarla. "_De verdad que __**amo**__ esa parte de ti_" pensó la chica mientras abrazaba al chico y este, todo sonrojado le correspondía, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, pero, dejando entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

**Con esa mirada molesta, tu cara se volvió roja**

**La forma en que ocultas tu vergüenza nunca cambia, eh…**

**Pero me di de cuenta, amo esa parte de ti también**

"…**realmente tardaste" espera, ¡no me pellizques!**

_Así es la historia de cómo, dos personas, siguiendo una vieja tradición, volvieron a conectar los hilos que alguna vez soltaron, para nunca más dejarlos ir._

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** *snif* Esta historia ha puesto a prueba la resistencia de mis lagrimales *snif*. Demonios, si lo sé, es el típico amor de adolescentes correspondido, ¿Y qué?, ustedes no estuvieron escuchando la canción, una y otra vez, para captar toda su esencia y lograr plasmarla en una hoja de Word que me troleaba a cada 5 minutos. *Se va a una esquina a llorar con su peluche de Dead The Kid*

Ya pues e_e, esto de aquí arriba, si lo sé, **EMPALAGOSO** pero necesario u_u, el porqué, simple, esta canción no se iba de mi mente para nada, su asquerosamente rosa y triste letra me cautivo…y sí, me hizo llorar mucho, por experiencias personales ;-;.

RikuShion. Si me pareció la más conveniente ***Aparte de que esta y el Vanishion son las únicas que me gustan en hetero :P*** y por qué yo no veía a Vanitas en el papel que estuvo Riku. **JAMAS**. Eso sería como sacrilegio para mí. Y aun así quedo como muy OoC, al menos es lo que veo, no manejo muy bien eso de las personalidades, gomen si no me salió como es debido u_u. Bueno a lo usual, gracias por leer y dejen reviews diciéndome si escribo otro o dejo mi carrera de amateur en el escrito por soy asquerosamente mala u_u.

Se despide esta disque escritora e_e

Matta ne!


End file.
